


Remember Me

by Qinwen000



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Broken Families, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rehabilitation, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qinwen000/pseuds/Qinwen000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love is like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave it broken Than trying to hurt yourself putting it back together again..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

"Love is like glass.

Sometimes it's better to leave it broken 

Than trying to hurt yourself putting it back together again..."

...

Alexander Lightwood laid silently in bed that night.

There was a massive birthday party being hosted by all his friends for him. This included his parabatai Jace, and his girlfriend Clary. As well as his sister Isabelle, and her annoyingly nerdy mundane boyfriend Simon who followed her non stop. It truly amazed Alec as to how Simon could last this long with his overbearing sister. But he was certainly happy Izzy got someone like Simon, though he would never admit this aloud. By the Angel if he did. There were a few more fellow Shadowhunters that he couldn't seem to recall their names anymore. So one would assume he would be out there, at this party being hosted "for" him, logically. Since this party was supposed to be meant for him.  
A familiar fuzzy cat, also known as Chairman Meow, comfortably lying in all his glory beside him; curled up obnoxiously in the large shared apartment's master bed.

Alec simply laid there with dried tears staining his pale cheeks, and a small smile ghosting over his chapped lips.

"Alexander my dear, why aren't you joining this party your annoying friends brought over for you? Does it need more glitter, like me?" Magnus' chuckled while soft silky voice asked with true concern seeping through his charisma. Magnus grinned childishly at Alec as his piercing gold slit feline eyes stared back at him gently. They were filled with unmistaken adoration and love for him.

"You know big crowds aren't my thing Magnus. Though I do appreciate the effort and thought all of you put in for me." Alec whispered in exhaustion. Alec was tightly clutching at the faded blue silk sweater wrapped around his arms that once belonged to Magnus.

"Oh my sweet Alexander..." Magnus sighed sadly before slowly turning towards Alec with a tender expression adorning his usual features. "Why do you close yourself off inside here? When you have tons of your close friends out there who are waiting for you?" He asks Alec with concern, his smile turning into a worried but understanding frown.

"You know I can't Magnus... Because... y-you're not here with me." Alec growls out quietly in anguish and frustration as a whole new series of wet fresh tears started steaming freely down his face.

Quickly remembering those golden eyes staring back flirtatiously years ago. In this exact apartment, a particular party being held for a particular cat, and Alec being accompanied with an annoying red headed girl, and his reckless blonde parabatai. Remembering back to that wondrous, extraordinary party for a mere cat who didn't even attend in the end, and those few simple words whispered to him by this outgoing Downworlder that changed his whole world.

"My dear Alexander, I am always here for you. Do not lose that liveliness from those vivid blue eyes I fell in love with and adored so much young man. That's what caught my eyes in the first place my lovely Alexander. Those bright, extravagant blue eyes, and lovely black silky hair, and that pure innocence you possessed unknowingly around yourself." Magnus smiles sweetly at him, and slowly snakes his large arms protectively around Alec's small shaking and sobbing form.  
"Magnus... P-please don't leave me. You don't have to! You can stay with me still. Hold onto me... please." He whimpered weakly. "Why did you have to leave me in the first place Magnus Bane?" Alec sobbed loudly, just as he tightly squeezed the snot and tear stained sweater securely between his shaking hands.

"My poor Alexander. I haven't left you..." Magnus' saddened voice echoed emptily through Alec's hollow mind. "I have always been here with you my sweet Alexander. Forever and always." Then the illusion shattered like piercing glass falling endlessly all around Alec's mind. It felt as if a knife was violently tearing through very thin and fragile silk, -painful and excruciating, as his reality came crashing violently in all around him.

It has been 5 years since the incident. Since the death. Since Magnus sacrificed himself for them to escape, and died at the hands of his wretched, twisted demonic father. In return for the rest of them to escape with their lives, to live freely and happily. Except for one... Except for him.  
Since Magnus had died and had left Alec here... all alone. Alec has been always thinking. Always yearning. Always wanting something he has taken for granted so many times, and now he can never have again...

"Daddy! Why are you crying?" Suddenly a small form struggled to squeeze into the room. Luminous golden slit eyes, soft messy black hair, and a pale skinned head popped up from behind the bedroom door curiously.

...

"Don't wait until it's too late to tell someone how much you love, 

How much you care. 

Because when they're gone, 

No matter how loud you shout and cry, 

They won't hear you anymore...

If there ever comes a day where we can't be together, 

Keep me in your heart 

And I'll stay there forever."

...

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hey guys! 
> 
> If you liked this short fic then comment below and I'll see if I will make it into a series instead.. It is all up to you guys, all depending on how much you think this plot and storyline can go! 
> 
> Can't wait to read your comments! :) ))


End file.
